


Recipe

by reveetoile



Series: Arashi Sharehouse [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Baking, Cooking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: This is just a stupid idea about writing a new story. Each chapter will have different persons cooking or baking together. At the start of the chapters I will put the ingredients and the rest will be how they cook it. It's stupid I know. But maybe people would like to read it?And oh yes, it's all things I cook/bake so the recipes are mostly from different cookbooks which I modify until I like them.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Series: Arashi Sharehouse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/806661
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. No. One: Taboule

Ingredients:   
1 cup bulgur  
2 cups of water  
1 tsp olive oil  
1 shallot  
3 tomatoes  
1/2 cucumber  
1 bell pepper (yellow for the colour)  
4 tbsp parsley  
2 tbsp fresh mint

Dressing:  
juice of 1/2 of a lemon  
5 tbsp olive oil  
3 tbsp white balsamic vinegar  
1 1/2 tbsp agave syrup  
1/2 tsp salt

Ohno frowned down at the recipe as he looked for the cup he needed to measure up the bulgur. He very carefully poured the grains into the cup, trying hard to not let any of them escape as he shouldered Nino away who was persistently poking at his cheek. 

"Go away," Ohno grumbled. 

"But I'm bored and I want to help! But Jun forbid me to use the knife since last time I sliced my wrist, which by the way is fully your fault for blowing at my neck." 

Ohno grinned slightly at the memory. Ah, that had been fun (even if he could do without the panicked cry when the first drops of blood could be seen.) 

"So I can't prepare the vegetables!" Nino added and Ohno blinked wondering at how much blabbering he had missed. 

"Wash them then." 

"Already did. What the? That was the first thing I did," Nino said with a pout. 

Ohno chuckled at the sight. Nino looked like a child right now just because he couldn't help preparing the salad they made for Jun to take with him tomorrow. 

"Boil the water I will need two cups to put with those grains. Then I will clean the vegetables and if you promise me not to pinch your fingers you can dice them with the dicer," Ohno said with a chuckle as he poked his cheek. 

Nino huffed but did as he was told. 

Ohno poured everything in a bowl and mixed it with the olive oil and salt to taste. Then he let it stand until the grains would have soaked up the water with the lid on. 

Afterwards, he prepared the vegetables for Nino and diced the onion finely to let it soak in the lemon juice. He really hoped Jun would eat the salad, though. 

"You think he will eat it?" Nino mumbled beside him as he smashed the lid of the dicer on the bell pepper, before removing the seeds of the cucumber and tomatoes. Ohno was not really surprised that Nino was voicing out his thoughts aloud. 

"Sure, why not?" he asked, trying hard to not let his worry colour his words.

"Because the dressing has oil in it," Nino said with a frown. Jun was trying to eat nothing with any fats in it. Often he only drank vegetables juices and water.

"But the good one!" Ohno said with a smile. 

Nino hummed in agreement as he diced the rest of the vegetables up and stirred the grains again to check them. Just a minute longer and all the water would be gone. He put the dicer away and took a glass bottle for the dressing.

He watched Ohno pour in the ingredients one after the other and then shook it for a moment, before putting it to the side, watching the emulsion in the glass with a frown. 

Ohno chuckled as he moved closer to kiss Nino on the scrunched up nose. He knew that the other was worried about Jun and how little he ate at the moment, but this salad would be safe, he thought. It was all the things Jun liked at the moment and if Jun wanted he could just not use the dressing on his portion. 

"You want to tell me I worry too much right?" Nino asked as he looked up from the dressing to meet Ohno's eyes. 

"Yup, you always do," Ohno grinned as Nino stuck out his tongue, knowing fully well that Ohno was often right in that aspect. But he couldn't help it.

A/N: So I was jokingly mentioning somewhere I could write a full multi-chaptered series about them cooking and/or baking. Then the idea stuck and this is the first try. Maybe someone would like it?


	2. No. Two: Cream Puffs

Cream Puffs

Ingredients  
125ml water  
25g butter  
75g flour  
15g starch  
2-3 eggs  
a generous pinch of baking powder

200g cream  
150g dark chocolate

200g cream  
1tbsp sugar  
a handful of strawberries

"Why are we doing this?" Ohno asked Aiba as he watched him with a frown on his face. Aiba grinned happily as he checked the pan before dumping the water in together with the butter stirring it slightly until it melted. 

"Because we are sweets club!" Aiba declared.

"Yeah, meaning we eat sweets. Not that we make them," Ohno reminded him. 

Aiba was not deterred as he rolled his eyes slightly, before shrugging. "Yes, but how can you tell yourself the leader of sweets club if you don't know how to make the dishes you like to eat?"

"I just need to know if they taste good," Ohno grumbled as he poured in cream in another ban and waited until it was simmering. He poured it over the chocolate chunks, steering it once before setting it to the side. 

"Flour!" Aiba demanded, holding out his hand and Ohno handed it over to him. He watched Aiba dump it all in before he started to steer the mix in the pan until it was all looking like a dough. He hummed happily as he stirred the mixture making sure that nothing had contact to the bottom for too long as to not char the dough. When white stripes could be seen at the bottom he put off the heat and dumped the dough in another bowl, getting out his mixer. 

Ohno stirred his mixture of chocolate and hot cream until the chocolate was all melted and stuck in a finger for a taste. He hummed as it was really good and then carefully stepped back as to not just eat it all at once. 

Aiba cracked one egg at the tabletop, putting it into the mixture with the dough and making sure to mix it well together until it was a smooth mixture again. For a moment Ohno had been worried that they would make some fried egg dish instead but now it looked more like batter. Aiba put in the second egg, continuing to mix it the whole time until the batter was smooth. Ohno handed him the beaten last egg that he had prepared and Aiba put it in bit by bit until the batter had a nice shine on it and fell well from the hooks.

Aiba put a lid on it and set it to the side. For now, they needed to wait until it had cooled down a little more. Ohno checked the chocolate cream, deciding it was cool enough to put it in the fridge. They probably should have made this the night before, he thought with a sigh. Oh well, he was sure it would work in a way or another.

-

Ohno turned the stove on to 200 degrees while Aiba put in the baking powder with the batter to mix it thoroughly. 

"Shall we do some big ones as well?" Aiba asked when the batter was ready and the baking tray was prepared. 

"Do you want to pipe them?" Ohno asked with a pout. He really didn't feel like doing that. That would be a hassle, he thought.

"We can use spoons," Aiba shrugged. He didn't care much about how they would look in the end. They put small portions on the sheet together with a handful big ones (five of course) and put them into the oven. 

"They are done after twenty-five minutes," Aiba said. "LEt's do the cream."

Ohno hummed as he whipped the chocolate cream up, a bit unhappy that there didn't appear any stiff peaks but too scared to make it buttery so he stopped at the soft peaks. "I don't think we chilled it enough," he sighed. 

"It'll be fine. We can still pipe it," Aiba mumbled after a moment of checking it, while Ohno cleaned the whisk. He then whipped up normal cream and put a bit sugar into it to make sure it was stiff. Then he started to cut up a few strawberries to mix it. 

After the time was up they pulled the cream puffs out slowly. "They poofed a lot," Aiba cheered high-fiving Ohno who looked just as glad that nothing bad had happened.

They let them cool before piping the chocolate cream into the smaller ones and popping them into the freezer while cutting the tops off the bigger ones and filling them up with the strawberry cream. 

Ohno put the heads back on, sprinkling everything with powdered sugar, just in time for the door being opened.

"We're back," Nino yelled, running through the house to attach himself to Ohno's back. "What did you do?"

"We made desserts for everybody. Come over try them," he said, kissing Nino's cheek in greeting as the others entered the kitchen where Aiba placed one big and one small cream puff in front of everybody.

"Ah delicious," Ohno moaned as he bit into the chocolate one. The filling was a bit like runny ice-cream now which was just the perfect blend of soft and hard.

He and Aiba exchanged a grin. This experiment was a success.


	3. No. Three: Taco Salad

A/N: I decided to put this in the verse of "It takes a village to raise a child". So, I hope you'll like it.

Taco Salad

Ingredients  
250g minced meat  
17g Taco seasoning  
85ml water

2 heads of baby lettuce  
1 yellow bell pepper  
250g baby tomatoes  
100g shredded cheese  
250ml of salsa  
a few handfuls of tortilla chips

"Daddy, I want to help," Akemi said as she saw her father putting on his apron in the kitchen.

"You don't even know what I'm doing," Jun said in a teasing voice as he lifted her and swayed her around for a moment.

"Dinner, right?"

"Yup, what a smart little girl you are. The guys are arriving in a bit, and I promised them to have dinner ready then."

"What will dinner be?"

"Taco salad," Jun said with a grin. He really liked tacos right now, and when he found the idea of a salad with the ingredients, it was something he needed to try—especially since his children often made a mess out of the regular tacos. 

"I don't like the hot sauce," Akemi whined with a frown on her face, and he hummed. 

"I know, sweetheart. That's okay I chose a very mild, almost fruity salsa. You'll like it, I promise."

She nodded in understanding at his words and already smiled again since, in the end, her daddy always made food she liked even if it had her hated greens.

"Okay, I want to help," she declared again, and he swung her on top of the sink. 

"Then wash your hands."

"Okay!" she giggled. "Does Rin want to help as well?"

"Rin is playing," Jun said with a sigh. 

"I can call him," Akemi offered. 

Jun smiled and shook his head. "Let's do it just the two of us, okay?"

"Okay!"

Jun chuckled as he put her on the small step so that she could reach the counter and put the lettuce in front of her. 

"You can tear them in bite-sized pieces," he explained. "And put it into the water in that bowl." He would usually just cut the lettuce since it was faster, but he knew that this way was safer for his little girl to do. 

Akemi nodded in understanding as she did and Jun preheated a pan to cook the minced meat all crumbly. When it was cooked, he poured in the seasoning together with the water and let it cook for around twenty minutes until most of the water had evaporated again. He checked on Akemi who was still concentrated on the lettuce and chuckled as he put off the stove and covered the pan. 

"You can make the pieces a bit bigger," he explained as he started to cut the bell pepper into medium dices. He put them into another bowl and helped Akemi washing the lettuce and rinsing it off. They put it together into the salad bowl with the bell peppers to which Akemi pursed her lips but didn't comment on it. 

"If you promise me to be careful, you can help me cut the baby tomatoes."

"I'm very careful," she promised, grinning proudly when Jun handed her over the knife and the tomatoes. 

He helped her for the first two to show her how to do it. She cut them in half and threw them into the big salad bowl while Jun grated cheese on top of the salad. 

He handed her over the jar of salsa to try if she could take the spice, and when she agreed it was not too much let her pour it all into the mix. Jun put the meat inside and let her crumble a few chips on top of the salad until he thought the ratio was good.

When he turned around to put the salad into the middle of the table and mix it carefully, he heard crunching and moved around again to look at his grinning daughter with a lifted eyebrow. Akemi giggled as she was munching on a chip with a happy look on her face. "I needed to try," she explained. 

"Oh, is that so?" he asked as he started to tickle the little girl who giggled loudly. With a gasp, she wriggled away when the front door opened. Jun rolled his eyes when the girl ran to the front and declared that they made dinner as he went to the kid's room to get Rin, who was still silently playing with a doll while babbling to himself.

"Are you hungry, Rin?" he asked the boy who looked up at his voice. 

"Eat," Rin agreed as he held out his hands to get picked up. Jun chuckled as he brought him to the kitchen where the others waited already at the set table. 

He sat just as Aiba contributed the salad to the different plates and they started to eat. Jun hummed as it was delicious, even if he still preferred real tacos to this. Mostly because everybody could prepare their food separately and he didn't have to keep likes and dislikes in mind, but this was an excellent substitute.


	4. No. Four: Matcha Cheesecake

Matcha Cheesecake in a jar

Ingredients  
50g butter  
100g cookies of choice  
1/2 tsp salt

250g mascarpone  
250g cream cheese  
2 eggs  
1 egg yolk  
1/2 tsp vanilla extract  
1 tbsp flour  
2 tsp matcha powder  
75g sugar

oven: 175 degrees pre-heated

Aiba made sure that the apron was tight around Akemi and helped her to stand on the little stool. 

"What are we doing today?" Akemi asked curiously, rocking on her feet as she looked at the ingredients that Aiba had put down in front of her. 

"Cookies!" she cried out, her hand shooting out to grab two. 

"They are for the cakes not for you to eat," Aiba scolded her lightly but allowed her to eat one. 

"And one for Rin," she decided, looking at her brother. Rin sat on a blanket beside them playing with a car, but looking up when he heard his name. 

"Rin eat!" he said with a frown when he saw the cookie in Akemi's hand and reached out for one of his own. 

"See, Rin wants a cookie," Akemi said, watching Aiba with big puppy eyes. "I want to give him one, may I?"

"Yes, one," he allowed then with a smile. "And then we start making these cakes. They will need a while in the fridge before they can be eaten and if you want to eat them this afternoon, we should finish them before eleven."

"Okay!" she cried out happily, watching Rin who was munching on the cookie, blabbering slightly. 

"Good then, you need to crumble the rest of the cookies in this bowl. And no eating them, got it? Or you won't get cake later."

Akemi pouted but nodded in understanding as she grabbed the package of cookies and started to crumble them up in between her fingers. Aiba smiled happily as he added the salt in between and then started to melt the butter. When Akemi said she was done, he checked the cookies to make sure there weren't big pieces left. 

"Now, you can go and get some of the pudding glasses. Those your daddy uses to put in the oven, you remember which ones?"

Akemi looked at him a bit offended because of course, she knew which one her uncle meant. 

She knelt in front of the low cupboard and pulled one bowl out after the other while naming all people in their household. Then she carefully carried them over to Aiba, making sure that she wouldn't let them fall. 

"Oh, you have gotten so strong," Aiba praised her, and she grinned with red cheeks. 

Aiba had already mixed the warm butter with the cookie crumbs and made sure that they were not hot to the touch before allowing Akemi to press them into the jars with his help. "This will be the base," he explained, smiling when she licked her fingers clean. 

"Let's wash our hands and then you can help me with the filling. "

"Uncle Masaki?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Does daddy like this cake?"

"He does, very much, why?"

"You sure?" she asked with a frown on her face, and Aiba chuckled. 

"Yup, he wouldn't eat them daily because daily sweets are not good for your body, but he enjoys them now and then. He sounded happy when I told him what I planned for today. "

Akemi observed him for a second longer, but then she grinned and nodded. "That's good then. So how do we do the filling?"

"We mix it in this bowl. See I put all out. We need both packages there. How about you put them into the bowl and I crack the eggs?"

"I want to crack the eggs," Akemi said and held out her hands. 

Aiba frowned but then allowed her to crack one of them, making sure that no shell fell into the bowl. Then she finally agreed to put the cheese into the bowl, and he could separate the yolk from the whites without problems. He weighed the sugar and let Akemi put in the other ingredients. 

"Now we need to beat this until it's very smooth," he said, standing behind her to help her holding the electric beaters. When he was sure that there were no clumps left, he turned it off and disposed it to the side where neither Akemi nor Rin could pull them down. 

"You can spoon this on top of the cookie base, okay? I will pre-heat the oven and look for a big casserole to put it in," he explained. "Be careful not to splatter it and one spoonful at a time so that each has the same amount."

"Will do, uncle Masaki," she grinned as she did just as instructed. Aiba ruffled her hair softly as he watched her do. He smiled as she hummed one of their songs under her breaths and bent down to pick up Rin. 

"You have cookie all over you," he said with a chuckle, as he clicked his tongue and carried the little boy over to clean his face and hands. "Are you hungry, Rin?"

"Food," Rin agreed with an unhappy frown on his face. 

"Then it's time for a snack," Aiba decided as he put him on his high chair and prepared some fruits for Rin and Akemi to eat after the cake was placed in the oven. 

"Uncle Masaki, I have finished. What now? Do I place them in the casserole?"

"Exactly, very smart."

Akemi grinned brightly at these words and Aiba could hear clinking before Akemi jumped off the chair. Aiba put the two bowls with fruits - with yoghurt for Akemi - on the table and motioned for them to eat. He checked the temperature of the oven, before pouring water in the dish and carrying it over. He put it in the oven and set the timer for 20 minutes. Then they would need to rest and put into the fridge until set, and they would be able to enjoy the cake in the afternoon when the rest was there as well.


	5. No. Five: Spaghetti with meatballs

Spaghetti with meatballs

Ingredients:  
2 Cans Crushed Tomatoes  
2 Tbsp. Tomato Paste  
1 Tsp. Dried Basil  
1 Tsp. Dried Parsley  
1 yellow onion, chopped  
1/2 Tsp. Salt  
1 garlic clove, minced  
1/4 Tsp. Black Pepper  
1 Bay Leaf

500g ground beef  
1/3 cup bread crumbs  
1/4 cup finely chopped parsley  
1/4 cup freshly grated Parmesan  
1 egg  
2 garlic cloves, minced  
1 Tsp. salt  
red pepper flakes

Akemi skipped alongside her father in the supermarket and rattled off the ingredients they would need for her favourite pasta dish. 

"What kind of pasta would you like? Spaghetti or short pasta?"

"Can I really choose?"

"Of course, my sweetheart. Today is your choice."

"Then I want spaghetti. Is that fine for Rin?"

"Yes, we can cut a small portion up for him."

"Yay!" she cheered, clapping her hands and then threw in two packages of spaghetti in the cart."

"So do we have everything?" Jun asked as he checked the last ingredient from his list. Akemi looked into the cart and listed the things off before she nodded. 

"Yup, daddy!" she said. 

He smiled and walked with her to pay and then home. 

"So since we have all these things I will need your help, right?"

"Yup! I can do it, daddy."

"Very good. So the first step?"

"Folding up sleeves and washing hands," she said as she did that together with Jun. 

Jun put the meat in a big bowl and then the herbs on top of it. "You can already mix it, and I will prepare the garlic, okay?"

"Okay, daddy."

"Mix it well."

Akemi nodded as she kneaded the meat with a frown on her face. It felt a bit strange, but also a bit funny. Jun put in the garlic after he had minced it. 

"Is it good like that, daddy?"

Jun kneaded the mixture once more and then nodded. "Perfect, sweetheart. Now form them in small balls."

"How big?"

"Like the ones for Rin's wood puzzle."

"Okay, I can do that. I will count them as well."

"Sounds great, sweetheart."

Akemi giggled as Jun put a big plate in front of her to line up the balls and started to sing a song she learnt in school as she did so. 

Jun chuckled as he chopped the onion, and clove before heating oil in a saucepan to add the onion and clove in to brown them slightly. Then he dumped in the cans of tomato and all the herbs inside while telling Akemi what he put in. 

"35!" Akemi shouted out as she counted all the rolled balls again and held out her hands. "And sticky hands."

"Wow so many," Jun said with a smile as he picked her up and helped her to wash her hands. 

"Yup we all get many now right?"

"If everybody gets the same amount, it will be five per person."

Akemi scrunched up her nose curiously. "How did you calculate that so quickly?"

"Because I already learnt all about division. You will learn in a later class."

"Maths are hard," Akemi said with a frown. "I will never be able to do that."

"Of course you will," Jun reminded her and put the lid on the sauce for a while. He sat with Akemi on his laps and rubbed her cheeks. "You are such a smart girl, and you will be able to do anything you want."

"What if I'm not good?"

"Then it's okay as well, sweetheart, I always told you always to try your best and that the results are all fine if you at least tried."

"Yes, daddy, but I don't want to disappoint you," she sighed.

"You would never be able," he said and kissed her forehead. "Because you are my little girl."

Akemi laid her head on his side and looked at him thoughtfully. She didn't get it entirely, but she understood that her daddy would always love her, and that was the most important thing.

"So now we need to put the meatballs into the sauce and let it simmer for twenty more minutes. I will put the water on the stove as well so that everything is ready."

"Will everybody here by that time?"

"Yep, uncle Kazu and uncle Satoshi have finished their work, and uncle Masaki is also notified and will come over with Rin and uncle Sho."

Akemi nodded and then put the meatballs into the sauce when Jun allowed her to do so. Jun put the lid back on to let it simmer and then helped Akemi to set the table. 

"We are home; it smells delicious in here," Nino shouted as a greeting when the door opened. "Right, Oh-chan?"

"Yup," Ohno agreed as he entered the kitchen. Nino dropped a kiss to Akemi's forehead with a smile. 

"Your meal smells delicious. I can't wait to taste it, Mimi."

"Wash your hands!" the girl said and pushed him back to the door. Nino giggled but went to the bathroom with Ohno to wash their hands and then settle down around the table. Jun prepared a plate for Rin so that the sauce and pasta could cool down when the others came in as well. 

Soon enough, all of them sat around the table, and Jun dished out their meal under Akemi's observant eyes as she made sure that everybody had the same amount of meatballs. 

"This is yummy, Mimi," Nino praised the girl when they all have eaten a few bites. 

Akemi smiled brightly at the praise, which only grew when the others chimed in. She knew it was not her work alone, but she had looked up the recipe and chosen everything at the supermarket, so she was overly happy that the others liked it. 

She looked at Rin and tickled her feet. "Do you like it, Rin-chan?"

Rin nodded as he put some handfuls of spaghetti into his mouth and with his other a piece of the quartered meatballs Jun had prepared for him. "Yummy," he agreed giggling as he clapped his hand. 

Jun winced when tomato sauce went flying, and Sho chuckled as he squeezed his elbow before he could mention on it. Jun sighed and ruffled Rin's hair softly. "That's good. And I honestly know who needs a bath."

Rin squealed loudly waving around his hands and splaying tomato sauce all over Nino's face and hair who rolled his eyes. "Uncle Kaz!"

"Yes, kiddo, we both will need a bath now," he said with a sigh, before catching Rin's hands before he could decorate more of the room or people inside.


End file.
